Ryo's Predicament
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo's never late for work; something must be seriously wrong. Written for Prompt #394: Common Sense, at slashthedrabble. Set after Vol. 7.


**Title:** Ryo's Predicament

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee/Ryo

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Ryo's never late for work; something must be seriously wrong.

 **Word Count:** 667

 **Written For:** Prompt #394: Common Sense, at slashthedrabble.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

 **A/N:** This is the extended version of the 500-word ficlet I posted at the community.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

When Ryo failed to show up at work one morning, and even worse, wasn't answering his phone, Dee was understandably worried.

"It's just not like him, Sir," he told the chief. "If he was held up for some reason, he would've called."

Chief Smith nodded, equally worried. "I agree. Go find out where he's got to."

That was all Dee was waiting for; grabbing up his jacket from the back of his chair, he raced down to the parking lot, jumped in his car and drove over to his partner's apartment as fast as was legally possible.

Ryo had been fine when he'd left Dee's place the previous evening, and had phoned as soon as he got back home to say goodnight. What could possibly have happened to him between then and now? Dee was always the first person Ryo called in any kind of emergency, but despite it being turned on, there hadn't been a peep from his mobile, not even a text message or voicemail; Dee had checked, repeatedly, just in case he'd missed something.

He checked his phone again as he slammed and locked his car door before running into Ryo's building, ignoring the elevator and taking the stairs three at a time. He was out of breath by the time he reached Ryo's door, but he didn't care, just dug out his key and let himself in.

"Ryo? You here, babe?" Worry tinged his voice.

"Dee?" Ryo's voice answered, sounding faint and muffled. "Thank God! Help!"

Dee threw open the bedroom door, dreading what he would find, but he certainly wasn't expecting the sight that met his eyes. All he could see were two feet sticking out from under Ryo's big bed, one side of which seemed to have collapsed.

Getting down on hands and knees, Dee peered under the end of the bed. Ryo blinked owlishly back at him and Dee couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips on seeing his lover in such a predicament. Still, first things first. "Hi there. You okay?"

"Not really," Ryo admitted. "I was beginning to think I'd be stuck under here all day, or at least until Bikky got home from school. It's not the most comfortable position to be in, my feet are going numb."

"What happened?"

"I dropped my keys and they slid right under the bed, so I crawled under to get them, but I got caught on something and then while I was trying to get free, the bed collapsed on my legs, and now I can't move. I think a couple of the screws might've snapped."

"Could be; it's an old bed and it's seen a lot of action recently. Don't worry though, I'll have you free in no time."

"That would be appreciated."

"Don't go away."

"Not funny."

Standing up, Dee stripped everything off the bed, including the mattress, lessening the weight, much to Ryo's relief if the groan that came from him as feeling returned to his feet was anything to go by. With nothing left to impede his view, Dee could clearly see the loose spring that had gotten caught on Ryo's belt. Reaching through carefully, he unhooked it and then lifted the edge of the bed so Ryo could slide out.

"There ya go!"

"Thanks, Dee." Ryo got shakily to his feet, rubbing his bruised legs and wincing. He looked dishevelled, hot, and rather frazzled.

Dee shook his head. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder if there's even a brain in that head of yours. If you'd just unfastened your belt ya could've been out of there in seconds and the bed wouldn't have collapsed on ya."

Ryo flushed, embarrassed. "I didn't think of that."

"Obviously. It's called common sense, babe," Dee smirked. "You might wanna try it someday."

"Okay, fine, I'm an idiot," Ryo grumbled, dusting himself down. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Yeah, but you're my idiot." Dee wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close. "I'm just glad you're okay."

.

The End


End file.
